


It Was a Day

by mukario



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Berlin Wall, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukario/pseuds/mukario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being separated for almost 30 years, Germany can finally see Prussia again. From Germany's point of view about the Berlin Wall. One-shot.<br/>(reuploaded from fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was a Day

It was a sad day when the wall began to be constructed.

It started at midnight on August 13th when the East German army arrived, and by morning the border with West Berlin was closed off. Streets were torn up, barbed wire was installed, and they were desperate not to let anyone through.

On August 17th was when the concrete wall began to form. Large blocks were placed along the border, and ever so slowly East Germany was slipping out of my view.

I could still see my brother over the wall. He could do nothing as I could do not a thing as well. We were helpless, because of the  _great_  idea that came from Nikita Khrushchev and Walter Ulbricht.

Soon enough, the concrete wall rose enough so I could no longer see my brother. I was on my own now, and I didn't like it one bit.

Too many rumors spread from one side to the next. I heard many things; West Germans were still Nazis, East Germans were lying, the wall was to be torn down on this day or the next.

As well as my least favorite rumor. Prussia was dead.

I heard that one quite a few times, and every time I did made me believe it even more. He hadn't contacted me in a long while after all, and no one had spoken of him. Only his leaders.

I hoped they weren't true, but I also knew my brother wasn't the strongest. He was as against the wall as I was, but he was more likely to rebel and try to tear it down.

That made me fear the worst.

But the wall couldn't last forever. And in 1989, it finally began falling.

I could finally see my brother again.

I ran into East Germany and looked around, expecting him to be waiting on the other side.

He wasn't there.

Panicking, I ran down some length of the wall, before a small girl stopped me. "Are you looking for Mr. Prussia?" she had asked in German.

"Ja."

"Mr. Germany," she began lightly. "No one has seen Mr. Prussia in years."

And at that moment, I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces.

I fell to my knees and tears began escaping.

I always hated that damn wall.

.

.

.

"Miss me, bruder?"

I knew that cocky voice anywhere.

I snapped my head up and there stood my dumbass brother, the light behind him making him look like some godly figure. Scrambling to my feet, I reached my hand out to see if he was really there or if I was just crazy.

Prussia high-fived my hand. "Good to see you too, West."

"I-I thought you were dead! That girl said no one has seen you in years!"

"I may be an idiot," he smirked. "But I'm not stupid. I've been hiding cause I don't want to deal with this shit. And now that it's over, my awesomeness has reemerged!"

I just stared at him with a sad expression, and his smirk eased into a gentle smile. He opened his arms, and I walked forward into them.

Tears slid off of his face as well. "I missed you, bruder."

It was a happy day when the wall was finally torn down.


End file.
